A-T is an inherited disease causing increased risk of infection, cancer and loss of balance. Patients' cells have defective repair of genetic damage and fail to slow the rate of cell division. This study will investigate EBV-associated lymphoid cancers in A-T and perform testing in an animal model in order to develop new ways to identify the defective A-T gene.